Knight of Kumo
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: What if Naruto was neglected by his parents,hated by his brother but loved by his sister and was taken out of the village but found by killer bee. NaruxNatsuki.
(Rollin'-Limp Bizkit on a loop)

Knight of Kumo.

Chp.1

Naruto was whimpering as a few people had put him in a bag and started dragging him away then he heard muffled yells and fighting and someone opened the bag and was horrified to find a child that was obviously abused.

The man had dark skin hay colored hair and sunglasses he yelled "Who the fuck leaves a child in a frikin' BAG!"(Note:I. Can't. Rap.) Then he grabbed the kid and hugged him as he started crying and whispered 'It's ok.' Then he stood up and asked "Hey kid what's your name?" Naruto answered "N-naruto it used to be naruto uzumaki namikaze but my f-father disowned me and ordered those people to take me out of the leaf village." Bee was shaking in rage and immediately said "Well kid just call me onii-san k? And I will take you to my village k? And my big bro will love to have something to blackmail Minato with."

When Bee explained everything that happened to Naruto he was furious at his rival and immediately adopted Naruto and actually had him his little bro through a blood ritual and Naruto or N had hay colored hair and dark skin and was muscular for his age and he told them one day when asked if he wanted to be a ninja "Yeah but can I be a Knight?" They said yeah and since then he trained to be a Knight and found out that he had the ability to manipulate minerals and materials so he made a suit of black armor (Black knight from dark souls) and several swords and weapons.

He was on a genin team bickering with Karui when A walked in and said "You will be participating in the Chunin exams."

Naruto was facing his former brother Menma and took off his helmet making several girls and women swoon and Menma immediately recognized him and yelled "You bastard I'll kill you for still living!" He did the shadow clone jutsu and swormed the arena with them but N stood their and whispered two words 'Oni slash.' And in one swipe with his black bastard sword every clone was wiped out and Menma fatally injured. N walked away and sighed then literarily teleported to his team in a black flash. They looked at him questionily but he shook his head.

His next fight was with his former Sister who yelled "You promised me that you would wait for me!" He said "Natsuki I'm sorry but our _father_ decided to disown me and kick me out of the village thankfully Killer bee nii saved me and him and A are my real family now not yours but I still love you like I should but I do and I promise to be yours after this but you have to go to Kumo. K?" She nodded and ran at him and jumped then she climbed up to his face and kissed him something that had Minato foaming at the mouth in rage at.

Naruto kissed her back more fiercely and stopped and said "Let us fight." She nodded blushing as red as her hair (She's a mini Kushina) and yelled "UZU ART:HEAVENLY CHAIN BARRAGE!" and summoned a barrage of golden chains with speartips and launched them at him but he calmly raised his shield and said "Knight Art:Protect." And a sheen of green chakra engulfed his shield which immediately broke when the first two chains hit but he said "protectora." And a purple sheen of chakra engulfed his shield and lasted til the last chain hit and She yelled "UZU ART:STONE COLOSSUS!" and she formed a humongous stone creature and he sighed and yelled "BLACK KNIGHT ART:DUKE CRUSADER!" and he grew into a giant black Knight and fought the stone creature.

He raised his shield blocking a swipe and slashed it with his sword (Great sword from dark souls) cutting its arm off then he yelled "Duke Art:Great strike!" Then he thrusted the blade into the stone creature's face going threw it's head then he had to block a bunch of berserk attacks that knocked his shield away then he yelled "CRUSADER ART: DRAGON RAGE!" then black energy formed on his sword and he threw it through the stone creature's chest killing it then he grabbed his sword and his shield and shrunk back down and resumed fighting her.

Orochimaru was thinking causing people to smell something burning. *That brat no man is too strong better call of the invasion.*

Natsuki had actually disarmed him and had took away his sword but he sighed and said "I wish you hadn't done that love." Then he put his hand into a release hand sign and summoned several new weapons one a gnarly looking halberd and axe (Gargoyle weapons from dark souls) a black sword (Drake sword) and a black staff with an incomplete circle (weapon from that lightning demon below the blacksmith)

He grabbed the axe and swung at her causing a geyser of flames to shoot at her which she dodged. He put the axe away and grabbed the halberd and did a one handed sign and engulfed it in lightning and ran and jumped at her while yelling "KNIGHT ART :LIGHTNING SPINNING DRILL SPEAR!" and he actually formed a yellow lightning drill with his body and she tried to form a defence with her chains but he smashed right through them and hit her but she got back up just as he sealed the other weapons but the sword and he sighed put both hands on it lifted it up and slashed it down while yelling "Dragon Art: wind slash!" And it hit knocking her out.

Four years later.

After He and her got together they had to deal with Minato, Akatsuki,And Madara but in the end they won but at the cost of a lot of innocent lives and everybody lived peacefully.

Meanwhile on the Moon.

Toneri asked his mother:When are we going to strike?" She said "Soon."

The end?


End file.
